In the coupling of optical elements, an end face thereof is typically exposed so as to be coupled with an end face of a second optical element. In particular with optical fiber connectors, such end faces are commonly formed by cleaving the ends of the optical elements. In the ultimate connection of the elements, a protective sleeve forming a portion of the connector is often provided, such sleeve insulating and protecting the fibers from exposure to the environment. However, when the connectors are not mated, e.g., prior to actual connection or when a change in connection is desired, the cleaved ends are usually exposed. Foreign matter such as dirt, dust or the like can enter the connector, covering or at least partially blocking the end face of optical fiber. This blockage can severely affect the optical transmission capabilities of the connector.
Prior attempts have been made to provide a cover or cap for optical fiber ends for use in a wide variety of applications. These prior devices include shutter-type mechanisms which are activated by external means. While such shutter-type mechanisms effectively serve to block optical transmission between end-to-end optical elements, they provide little protection from outside particles and contaminants. Further, these prior devices are actuated in a separate step apart from that of the connection of the elements. This results in exposure of the optical element prior to connection.
Accordingly, the prior devices, while providing an end cover or shutter for cutting off optical transmission, do not sufficiently cover the end of the fiber so as to protect it from outside contaminants and debris. Further, these known devices do not engage automatically upon disconnection of the optical elements.